Capítulo 26:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una serie de objetivos enemigos han robado datos importantes de "Bai-Lan" y es deber de nuestros amigos de recuperarlos.


Capítulo 26: Persecución Tommy no era el único que escuchaba la música de antes, él había logrado armar, con la ayuda de Amy, una radio con la cual pudo sintonizar la radio de San Andreas y en una logró agarrar la señal de la Radio K-Rose, la radio del Campo de San Andreas, donde en ese momento, mientras que Jo entraba a la casa, la radio comenzó a pasar una canción, con la cual Meg, vistiendo su clásica ropa de vaquera, vio que Tommy vestía su clásico "Traje Señor Vercetti".

\- Jeje, ¿viviendo del pasado, Señor Vercetti? Le preguntó ella, mientras que sorprendía a Tommy, quien se tropezó con el sillón de la sala.

\- Auch, jeje, sí, así es. Le respondió Tommy, mientras que se reincorporaba y entonces ella lo ayudó a levantarse, Amy, con una verdadera cara de picarona, subió el volumen a la canción que estaban pasando.

(Música Louisiana Woman, Mississipi man, Conway Twitty, Radio K-Rose, GTA: San Andreas)

\- Hey, Louisiana Woman, Mississipi man, we get together every time we can Canto Meg, mientras que ella volvía a tropezarse con el sillón y caía en los brazos de Tommy.

\- Veo que atrape a un Angel, creo que ahora estamos a mano. Le dijo el joven, mientras que ayudaba a Meg a levantarse.

La chica sonrió y en ese momento, llegaron Huang Lee con Tachibana, Victor Vance, Niko Bellic y Johnny Klebytz.

\- ¡Hola, hola! Saludó Tachibana, quien traía consigo la comida para los días que trabajaba allí.

\- ¡Qué bien, ya llegaron! Gritó Amy, mientras que entraban los chicos a la casa.

En medio de las risas y la diversión, llegó Sei, quien tenía un mensaje importante para todos, incluyendo para Tachibana, la chica iba acompañada por Jo, ambas contaban con lo que tenían que decirles a ellos.

\- Jajaja, Sei, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Preguntó Tachibana, mientras que paraban de reírse.

\- Tenemos una misión por hacer: Reunión de inmediato. Pidió ella, mientras que todos tomaban sus cosas y partían hacia la sala de la casa.

Ya allí se reunieron todos, mientras que e incluso Tachibana participaba de la charla, no solo era ahora el cocinero de las "Burst Angel", sino que también iba a participar en las charlas y misiones que les encargaban.

\- Bueno, como verán, tenemos una misión muy importante por hacer: Como pueden ver, Bai-Lan nos ha pedido de que nos ocupemos de unos cabos sueltos, un grupo de hackers ha estado infiltrándose a las computadoras de la Corporación y se han robado importantes documentos y archivos que pertenecían a la familia y a sus círculos, lo que haremos será darles caza, nos vemos de aquí. Les anunció Sei, mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la cabina de la casa y empezaban a encenderla.

Mientras tanto, CJ y sus amigos iban poniéndose las placas y armaduras que habían encontrado en el almacén de Adachi.

\- Creo que esto me vendrá bien. Dijo Claude y se puso la armadura "Enforcer".

\- Te queda bien, amigo. Le dijo Huang, quien llevaba su chaleco anti-balas.

\- ¿No quieres protección adicional, Huang? Le preguntó Niko Bellic.

\- Para nada, estoy bien con esto. Les dijo, mientras que se iba poniendo en marcha la casa y con rumbo hacia el primer objetivo.

\- Creo que iremos por los vehículos. Dijo Tommy Vercetti y partieron hacia los coches.

\- "Jo, ¿estás lista?" Preguntó Meg, mientras que su amiga iba hacia "Django".

\- "Por supuesto, Meg, que comience la diversión". Anunció ella, Tachibana estaba con Claude y Toni, quienes le ayudaban con unas placas de acero y un casco que habían encontrado.

\- Ahora eres todo un "Élite". Le dijo Toni.

\- Jeje, igual que a los del "Watch-Dogs", ¿lo ha probado ese juego, Señor Cipriani? Le preguntó Kyohei.

\- Por supuesto, lo he jugado y es muy bueno. Le dijo Toni, mientras que se equipaban con las armas.

\- Pásenme esa belleza. Les pidió Claude, mientras que le extendían una U-100.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así, Claude? Preguntó Tommy y fue entonces, que con verlo, se le respondieron todas las preguntas por la armadura "Enforcer" que llevaba, ya todos estaban listos para el ataque.

Fue así que se pusieron en marcha, Sei se preparó también, cuando vio salir a Toni Cipriani con su traje Leone, le preguntó si no llevaba chaleco o algo que le sirviera de protección, él le dijo, un tanto sonrojado por lo que estaba viviendo, por su relación con Sei, le respondió que un Leone siempre iba al campo de batalla con un chaleco anti-balas natural y esa protección era su lealtad hacia su familia.

\- "Es igual a mi abuelo, Jejeje, aunque más joven" Se dijo Sei, mientras que Toni agarraba su Pistola 48 MM y una MP-5.

Tommy tenía puesto una placa de hierro con un casco de acero, parecía un autentico Soldado de la Wehrmacht.

\- Herr Capitán Thomas Vercetti. Dijo Meg en broma, haciendo un buen uso del acento alemán.

\- Jaja, lástima que no nací en esos tiempos, soy de los años 50, serví en la "Guerra de Vietnam". Le contó Tommy a Meg.

\- Oh, ¿Soldado? ¿Piloto? Preguntó ella asombrada.

\- Emm, un poquito de Soldado, un tanto de Piloto de helicópteros. Le respondió Thomas, mientras que le contaba sobre su vida en el campo de batalla.

Tachibana había recibido un potente M-16 americano y un chaleco anti-balas de titanio, equipado para protegerle el cuerpo de las balas perforadoras.

\- Ten. Le dijo Huang Lee y le pasó un casco de acero.

\- Oh, gracias. Me servirá. Le agradeció Tachibana, mientras que se iba poniendo todo el conjunto.

Ya con el vehículo en marcha, partieron hacia la Ciudad.

\- De vuelta al campo de batalla. Dijo CJ, mientras que le sacaba el seguro a su AK-47.

\- Jajaja, hacía años que no tenía una acción así. Dijo Johnny, mientras que preparaba varias bombas adhesivas.

\- Esto será como la Navidad o el 4 de Julio, haremos una auténtica fiesta con estas bellezas. Alegó Luís, mientras que cargaba una lanza-granadas para el combate.

\- "Muy bien, chicos, ¿están listos para la acción?" Les preguntó Amy.

\- "Aquí Claude Speed, listo para todo" Respondió Claude en el Banshee con Huang Lee y Toni Cipriani.

\- "Tommy Vercetti, fuerte y claro" Dijo Tommy con CJ, Luís y Niko en un Toyota negro.

\- "Johnny K, más que listo" Mencionó Johnny en una Hexer que había encontrado en uno de los callejones de Tokyo.

Fue así que se inició el operativo por la Ciudad de Tokyo, ingresando por la autopista, dieron con la Ciudad, donde la misión de localizar a varios blancos que tenían información muy importante para "Bai Lan" debían ser detectados y neutralizados.

\- "Atención: Aquí Luís, tengo detectado un coche Toyota 2018 Rojo, va en dirección Norte, tiene información confidencial" Informó Luís con sus compañeros.

El auto de Luís se acercó hacia el vehículo señalado, allí comenzó a mandarles señales a las chicas para que pudieran iniciar el hackeo.

\- "Mantente en línea con el objetivo, Luís" Le dijo Tachibana, mientras que iba en moto con Victor Vance.

\- "Ya lo tenemos: 100% recuperado" Informó Luís, mientras que se iba el blanco, pero en ese momento, dos autos de las bandas de Adachi estaban tras ellos.

\- "Muchachos, escapen hacia el Norte, les tendremos una sorpresa para ellos" Les dijo Tachibana, mientras que se iban preparando para el ataque contra los enemigos.

Justo en ese momento, los enemigos les empezaron a disparar, pero aparecieron Victor y Tachibana, armados con Uzi y despejaron el camino para Luís y sus compañeros.

\- "Listo, Claude, Tommy y Huang, la vía está despejada" Les anunció Jo, mientras que iba en otra moto con Meg hacia el Oeste de la ciudad.

\- "Recibido, vamos para allá" Les respondió Claude, mientras que estaban detrás de una camioneta negra que iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Osaka.

\- Este imbécil no se me escapa. Dijo Tommy, mientras que preparaba su rifle de francotirador y le daba a las neumáticos y al motor, el cual hizo que se detuviera y el conductor junto a sus acompañantes salieran huyendo de allí.

Huang se bajó y encontró lo que estaban buscando.

\- "Aquí Gran Papi a Ángeles, el paquete ya está en nuestras manos" Les dijo Tommy, mientras que las cámaras cambiaban hacia donde estaban Jo y Meg.

(Música Chicago Action Chase Theme del Watch-Dogs)

\- ¡Por eso amo estos trabajos! Mencionó Meg, mientras que disparaba contra los autos enemigos y los perdían de vista.

\- "Aquí Grupo de Asalto, ya tenemos las listas en nuestro poder, volvemos a la base" Anunciaron los chicos, mientras que emprendían el regreso a la casa, ya la misión había terminado y muy pronto, volverían a tener más aventuras.


End file.
